


С той стороны

by Jell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Cannibalism, Dead People, Gen, Ghosts, Horror, Mysticism, Self-Harm
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:47:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21620431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jell/pseuds/Jell
Summary: Они появляются в старом доме, каждый в свое время.
Kudos: 2





	С той стороны

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2015 для команды ГП.

Первым был Ворчун. Так его называл Скорпиус. Сам Ворчун не представлялся, да и вообще не умел говорить. Мог только злобно смотреть, шевелить потрескавшимися губами и грызть собственные пальцы. Сидел, тихонько ворчал что-то нечленораздельное и грыз. Сначала всегда средние. Откусывал по кусочку то от левого, то от правого, пока не оставались лишь пеньки, слизывал с губ кровь и принимался за соседние, безымянные. Противный был тип этот Ворчун.

Они со Скорпиусом его сначала очень боялись, а потом поняли, что он ничего плохого им не делает, а потом совсем привыкли. Ну, появляется, ну… грызет себя. Смотреть-то на это не обязательно. Да и в подвал они спускались редко, а Ворчун появлялся только там. Порой ходил там, гремел чем-то, но быстро замолкал. В общем, никаких неудобств от Ворчуна не было.

А вот от Мохнатых — были. Их было всего двое, но они повсюду оставляли свою шерсть. Появляться предпочитали на кухне или в гостиной, но не так часто, как Ворчун. Обычно в те пять дней, когда луна была наиболее полной. Эти друг друга жрали. Вырезали куски плоти кривыми ножами и с чавканьем пожирали, капая кровью на деревянный пол. Мохнатые тоже не разговаривали, по крайней мере, с ними. Иногда только посматривали страшными желтыми глазами, если кто-то проходил мимо, но предпочитали компанию друг друга. К концу от них оставались только скелеты, которые Мохнатые еще пытались обгладывать острыми зубами.

— По идее, если они жрут, мы должны видеть мясо, — как-то сказал Скорпиус, — но оно просто исчезает. Интересная магия.

Магия тут и правда была интересная. Альбус с этим поспорить не мог.

Филин появлялся на чердаке. И назвать его Филином могло прийти в голову только Скорпиусу. Он вообще давал «этим» странные имена, но Альбус с ним не спорил. Имена ему даже нравились. Зеркальная — с сиреневой кожей и кровоточащим сердцем в распахнутой груди, Толстяк — обгоревший скелет, теряющий свою голову, Одноглазик — нечто маленькое с тремя глазами и конечностями-палочками.

Филин был похож на белый стог сена. Он возникал возле чердачного окна, вздыхал, а когда кому-то попадался на глаза, подносил к себе спичку и вспыхивал. Сгорал он в момент, оставляя на полу только кучку серой пыли. Филин был нестрашен. Они вообще все были нестрашными. Приходили, уходили, ворчали, ели… Филин даже поболтать пытался, но так быстро сгорал, что не успевал ничего сказать.

По-настоящему пугал только Охотник. Но он появлялся всего четыре раза. Всегда ночью, один раз даже в их спальне, где они делили одну кровать на двоих. В одиночку было слишком жутко.

Когда приходил Охотник, возникали и все остальные. Охотник скользил тенью по стенам и потолку, перебирая тонкими, похожими на паучьи лапы конечностями. Скорпиус насчитал их аж двенадцать штук (в один день, в другой конечностей было уже шестнадцать, в третий — семь) Бегал по дому, охотился, а потом жрал, кого поймал. А ловил он всех. Сначала Мохнатых. Одному с хлюпаньем и чавканьем перегрызал горло. Кровь била фонтаном, заливая и Охотника, и жертву. Второму впивался в живот, резал страшными клыками, выпускал кишки и с чавканьем съедал оба тела. Каждый раз пытался добраться до Филина, но тот успевал сжечь себя.

Кровь и стоны заполняли дом. Последним Охотник добирался до Ворчуна и грыз особенно долго. Отъедал конечность за конечностью, зализывал раны, потом снова начинал жрать. Доев, он исчезал, как и кровь, как и все, что намекало на то, что в доме кто-то кого-то растерзал.

Скорпиус говорил, что так и должно быть. Все правильно. Это же все не очень настоящее. Альбус не видел в этом ничего правильного. Ему хотелось выбраться из этого проклятого дома, вернуться к родителям, к брату, к сестре, но дверь была закрыта, и, как они ни пытались, открыть так и не получилось.

Сначала они надеялись, что их спасут. Но день за днем надежда таяла вместе с запасами еды. Думать о том, что случится, если они совсем закончатся, не хотелось. Может, тоже, как Мохнатые, начнут друг друга жрать. Эта перспектива казалась все более реальной.

Они пытались выбраться из окон — но те были намертво закрыты, а выбить стекла не получалось. Магия на них тоже не действовала, как и на стены. Альбус, вспоминая рассказы папы, пытался вызвать Патронус, но ничего не получалось. Самое ужасное — они даже не сказали родителям, где их искать. Что сам Альбус, что Скорпиус, были убеждены: узнав, куда они собрались, родители просто заперли бы их дома. Поэтому улизнули потихоньку — и застряли.

— Папа обязательно догадается. Или дедушка с бабушкой. Я же украл ключ, они обязательно заметят, — приободрял Скорпиус. — Вода у нас есть, кран работает, а еда… Мы можем выращивать что-нибудь в горшках.

— Если бы было из чего выращивать.

Зря, зря они сюда пришли. Действительно паучье место, и они влипли в паутину этого дома, как мухи. Ловушка сплеталась из легенды о старом декане, которую они тайком услышали от старосты; странного камня, который они нашли в Запретном лесу; мантии — Альбус утащил ее у отца; старого ключа, давно пылившегося в кабинете дедушки Скорпиуса — Люциуса; адреса на конверте, который они случайно нашли среди его же бумаг; и магической защиты, наложенной хозяином на свой дом двадцать лет назад. Взяли друг друга на слабо, что не испугаются призвать черного декана в его собственном доме. Вот и призвали — Ворчуна, а за ним потянулись и остальные. Дом закрылся изнутри.

Каждый день Альбус учился призывать Патронус, но счастливые воспоминания уплывали сквозь пальцы. Каждый день Скорпиус обходил весь дом и пытался пробиться наружу. Каждый день они мечтали, что дедушка Люциус вспомнит о старом ключе и, не найдя, где он, догадается, куда они ушли. Но время шло, ничего не менялось, а Охотник с каждым своим появлением все больше походил на человека. Высокого худого человека с красными глазами и узкими прорезями вместо носа. При последнем появлении он, кажется, начал их замечать. Альбус надеялся, что их успеют найти прежде, чем Охотник доберется до них.


End file.
